projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
Paladin's Fury - DUNGEONS
Jared, Josh and Austin continue to play Dungeons and Dragons. See part one here. Synopsis Jared goes to pee as the others prepare their levels. Austin has to talk Josh through the leveling. Jared returns and is impressed by Josh's amazing rolls. Josh now has kei points. Austin starts getting spells, and starts with Jump. Tadorin and Shyun return to Westhaven. Shyun asks if he can pick up Diath. Shyun is uncomfortable with official social situations, so he doesn't go back with Tadorin. Shyun meets up with an old friend. Shyun explains what happened this morning to his friend. He waves away forgetting the other party member's name. Tadorin is welcomed into the office of one of the leaders. Josh assumes that anyone who looks beautiful has magic! Shyun is distracted by everything that looks nice, as he isn't used to it. Tadorin shows the leader his etching. Josh thinks the leader might be bullshitting, but Jared reveals that he is an all right guy! They discuss their findings, but don't know a lot about the Obelisk apart from the fact that it is a big rock. Josh encourages Austin to search for insight. He gets about the same roll as Josh, and as far as they both know, they aren't being lied to. Shyun is excited about stumbling into a mission where he can get money. The pair leave the meeting room. Tadorin heads to the blacksmith, as Shyun excitedly finds Diath. Shyun excitedly opens Diath's door and shocks him! Shyun explains everything he has seen as Diath tunes out. Diath is surprised that Shyun met Trueshot and found work! Jared messes up where Tadorin was. Tadorin heads over to the blacksmith. Tadorin approaches some workers who are being bossed around. The boss doesn't want to be spoken to. Tadorin continues to press about the obelisk, but the elf boss doesn't want to know about it. There is an iron ore shortage. They continue arguing about the iron shortage. Shyun meets up with Tadorin. Shyun talks to the blacksmith who tells them to get out! Shyun insists he help them. They decide to leave him alone, and discuss heading into the mine. Josh wants to file a missing's persons report. Diath has contacts that are only available at night, so he can only help out later on. Josh claims that Diath is like Aladdin without a monkey, and that he is probably banging women! Jared names the building Twine Hall, and Josh wonders why Jared didn't already have a name for it. They reach the military building, and starts making a missing persons report. Jared flicks paper giving the impression that the receptionist is going through the reports. Austin struggles to come up with enough information to file the report. They head to another reception area to try to find records of this missing merchant. The next receptionist also flips through the records and finds them. Austin is relieved to find that Erban is male! Shyun tries to persuade the receptionist to give info, but Josh wants to intimidate her. Shyun has just realized that Diath has left without him knowing! They get some information from the receptionist and head out. Another party member meets up with Tadorin and Shyun and tells them about a mission he has been given. He is excited about actually being able to help. After a discussion of what to do next, the group decide to go eat at a tavern. Jared turns the game into night mode. They discuss meeting up with Diath. That night, Tadorin is awoken by an explosion. Josh decides that he would be stealthier if Shyun just carried Tadorin! They discover a woman being surrounded by 5 robed men. The men all attack together and the woman tries to attack back. Jared struggles to find her speech in his notes as she attacks. Tadorin and Shyun try to find information about this situation, but have poor history checks. Shyun wants to get involved. Shyun runs at one of the robbed figures, while Tadorin is still analyzing the situation. As Shyun attacks, it vanishes as it was an illusion. Josh likes how he has to find the real person. The woman shields the attacks and swings a hammer at the enemies. Shyun continues to attack the illusionists. It gets down to one slightly scared man left. Tadorin doesn't want the man killed. Shyun gets engulfed by flames and loses 11 HP! The same flames go over the woman, but it doesn't do as much damage to her. Austin is trying to keep everyone alive. Josh claims that they aren't very good at that. Tadorin shoots towards the wizard, but rolls a 1 and 2, missing terribly! The woman crushes the man to the ground. Austin and Josh thinks that she may be casting a spell and wonder if they should push her down! She is actually praying. The man's body is set into flames. They talk to the woman. Tadorin tries to take notes about what the woman says. Shyun is still confused as to what just happened! Shyun ends up being distracted by her tail. They discover that there are men doing deals with demons. Category:D&December Category:D&D Category:Videos